


With Fire in Their Eyes - Chris sequel ficlet

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Apocalypse, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: Christophe stops at noon to check his phone, but there’s no update from Yuuri. There are news stories about the newly christened Onibaba hitting Tokyo’s Shatterdome before they could get ready. Tens of thousands deaths already. He drops the phone on the floor by his bench and adds a few weights to the bar. He makes sure to concentrate on the process.(If he calls them while they’re hiding the noise will give them away.)--Sequel toWith Fire in Their Eyes.Christophe POV.





	With Fire in Their Eyes - Chris sequel ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Fire in Their Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499724) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> Seriously will make zero sense without the previous fic.
> 
> If (IF!) I ever write more ficlets in this 'verse it's likely I'll just post them in here, not separately, so if you want to keep track of it just in case, this is the fic to subscribe to.

Christophe goes through his planned day like normal.

He didn't tell Yuuri this, but noon in Japan is five AM in Switzerland. He was _not_ up when Yuuri called.

The cause was worthy.

He doesn't feel woozy from sleepiness, anyway; merely vaguely nauseous. He attributes that to the grueling endurance training that takes up his whole morning.

He's lying to himself, of course, but he has always found physical activity the perfect way to keep his mind from turning on itself. Being fully inside his body, thinking about nothing but the pleasant burn of his muscles and the shortness of his breath, is the way he prefers being.

He stops at noon to check his phone, but there's no update from Yuuri. There are news stories about the newly christened Onibaba hitting Tokyo's Shatterdome before they could get ready. Tens of thousands deaths already. He drops the phone on the floor by his bench and adds a few weights to the bar. He makes sure to concentrate on the process.

(If he calls them while they're hiding the noise will give them away.)

Six PM, the kaijuu has been reported dead. Still nothing from Yuuri. He flirts with the ice rink receptionist, takes a call from his mother, stops at a bar to laugh around with friends.

He gets the call at ten to midnight, while he's already in bed and almost (finally) entirely asleep.

" _Hello, hello!_ "

He groans before he has fully realized.

" _Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, you'll be much too gorgeous if you spend any longer in bed!_ "

"Viktor, mon cher," Christophe forces out. His heart his thumping and his face splitting into a smile he can't repress. He scrambles for something casual and flirty. He is so relieved he could just float right off his bed. "I know you are wary of me stealing your crown of beauty and eternal youth, but sabotaging me like this is just gauche."

Viktor laughs in his ear, maybe a little too long, a little too breathy. Frazzled but exhilarated, too.

Alive, and even probably safe.

"Did Yuuri find you?"

" _He did! He -- he did._ " Viktor's cheerful voice breaks on the repeat. They both pretend they haven't hear a thing. " _He's arguing with the hospital people right now. What an oddly steely wrath. He would almost sound calm._ " Christophe can hear the grin in his voice. " _It's very scary._ "

"Good."

" _Good is a word for it,_ " Viktor says dreamily. Chris laughs again. He's sitting up in bed now, giving up on sleep, in the dark in his still-warm bed and giddy with relief. " _Oh, and Makkachin's here too. That's actually why the arguing._ "

Oh. "A keeper," Christophe concludes. His cat pads up his mattress, interested by this uncharacteristic burst of late-night activity. He pulls it close.

"... _Mm_."

A door closes, a little forcefully. "-- _tempted to just bundle the two of you off to the vet office_ ," someone is ranting now in the background. " _I'm sure they'll be more hospitable!_ "

" _I probably won't fit inside their overnight cages, though_ ," Viktor points out, entertained.

There's a pause, and then an unexpectedly dry, non-shy, " _Oh, if we fold you enough_ \--"

" _ **Right**_ ," Viktor says forcefully as Christophe laughs in his ear. " _Say hello to Chris. He couldn't get enough of me, he won't let me rest, it's a tragedy._ "

" _Uh **huh**_ ," Yuuri says, sounding closer, and Christophe laughs again and says loudly, "they have to put the dobermans _somewhere_ , Yuuri!"

" _That **is** a good point_," Yuuri says, now sounding like he's sitting right up against Viktor's side. " _So, only a little folding then?_ "

" _\--Why, you--_ "

" _Hey, Christophe. I'm sorry I didn't call you back sooner, I just... Um._ "

" _He picked me up and then took another hour to remember he hadn't even told anyone he was leaving his hometown_ ," Viktor says dryly. " _He's lucky his parents are very easygoing, they only yelled for five minutes before reminding him we didn't need to be back in Hasetsu before we looked for a doctor for my feet._ "

Oh. Huh. "What did you do to yourself, now," Christophe asks, gentling his voice to weary affection.

" _Walked them raw_ ," Yuuri answers, just as dryly.

" _I had to ditch my shoes! It wasn't my fault. They were pretty expensive, you know! And it's not like I have sponsors to throw things at me all day long any longer._ "

"I know I said they were regrettable but it was no reason to throw them away," Christophe teases, just so Viktor won't know Christophe knows he was scared. "You're expected to heal, though?"

" _Oh, yes, none of it is even very deep, I'll just--_ " he breaks for a yawn, " _\--just rest and... dang, I shouldn't have thought about it. A couple days to see if I develop a gruesome infection and I'll be free to go._ "

Well, that sounds...

Compared to a kaiju dinner, it sounds amazing, actually. A miracle. He wants to know more, to know about how much it wasn't any kind of happy _accident_ , but he'll never ask.

Viktor might tell him anyway, if he never even hints that he wants to know.

"Ah, I suppose you will have to put up with an international military’s sense of style instead. On the upside, the military boots give one a positively _commanding_ stride, and let's not mention the effect on one's ass."

The expected splutter doesn't come; instead there's only an odd, unsettled silence.

Oh. Right. Those idiots. Yuuri demurs and Viktor deflects like they were born to it, and they must have been too busy to resume their talk, even though it's obvious as the nose on one's face where this particular story ends.

"This is where you're going," Christophe says, gentling his voice once again, "after you have reassured your parents, Yuuri, isn't it?"

Another pause, one that _feels_ longer even though it isn't, and then ends in a firm, but not abrupt, " _Yes. It is._ "

Viktor chokes in the background and the sharp breath he takes next sounds wet even through a cell phone. Yuuri makes a soft noise, and Christophe...

"Call me again when you get there, will you?" he asks, still soft, still gentle. "I require photographic evidence of your new uniforms. Yuuri is a Winter, he should look especially striking in camo. Au revoir, mes chéris."

He hangs up before one of them feels forced to drag themselves away from their moment to say it back, and then he lays back down, staring at a ceiling he can't see, and grinning until his cheeks, he is sure, must dimple. He pulls his cat to his chest and strokes her, and he breathes.


End file.
